


Jealousy

by potatofan118



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boarding School, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jealous Annabeth, Jealousy, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatofan118/pseuds/potatofan118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her private boarding high school, the girls dont get much attention. So when a hot guy appears on their front steps, they go crazy. And Annabeth doesn't care... not at first at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago and posted onto Fanfiction.net but as I don't use that much, anymore, I decided to post it here. As I said, I wrote it a while ago so it probably isn't as good as it could be. Additionally, this is my first time using HTML coding to upload something so I hope everything goes smoothly, but if it doesn't I'm sorry!!!

Annabeth waited in her dorm room while her roommates attempted to work on homework. Unfortunately, they abandoned their efforts and wouldn't stop talking.

Now, they weren't annoying, girly girls. Annabeth though, they were just... over enthusiastic about certain things. Besides, they were extremely nice, and made excellent friends.

Currently, they were talking about the latest episode of their favorite shows, and how hot the guest stars were. In other words, Annabeth couldn't care less, and had tuned out of the conversation a long time ago.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Annabeth! Your alarm is going off!"

She had been too engrossed in her work that she made her senses immune to the world around her.

One of my major flaws. She thought bitterly.

"What's that for?" One of her roommates Bethany asked.

She had no way of responding without them gawking over her personal relationships, so she simply replied, "I'm meeting up with a friend from this camp I work at."

There. An extremely boring answer (that wasn't technically a lie) that they will take absolutely no interest in.

She quickly made her way into her bedroom where she changed out of her pajamas and got ready. In truth, she was meeting up with Percy. Since he was off of school, they decided to meet up for the first time in months. But there was no way she was telling the girls that. If she gave even the slightest hint that she was meeting a boy, she would never hear the end of it.

She came out of her room preparing to put her work away, after all, she had a half an hour before Percy was due. Unexpected, she entered the room to see four fawning girls at the window. This wasn't an unusual occurrence for the three roommates, but to suddenly have another person in their room was unusual.

The girls sat gaping at this mystery person standing at the front entrance, and she caught a few mutterings.

"Look at his hair."

"Ugh, those eyes are sex eyes."

"I bet he has an 8-pack."

And more things like that. She couldn't help but compare this mystery guy to Percy. All of those things the girls were mentioning were things that she noticed about Percy, and since she cares about Percy as much as she does, then one of these girls might have a good time with this boy.

They certainly deserve it, she thought.

There was another knock on the door, and as Annabeth opened it, two more flustered girls rushed into their room and to the window.

"That boy, the gorgeous one. The one waiting downstairs. We heard through the grape vine of news about how gorgeous he was, but we couldn't see him through our window since Clary was hogging it." One of the new girls scoffs.

The new girls joined in on the chorus' of, "He looks like he's good in bed", "Those biceps though", and "He looks so romantic."

Ah Clary. That bitch. The school "Miss Popular". The one with all the friends, the education, the money, and all the boys.

All the girls turned towards the doorway as they heard a shout. "I CALL DIBS ON THE HOT GUY DOWNSTAIRS."

Now, Annabeth couldn't stop her curiosity. Why was a boy standing outside the girls dormitories if he wasn't waiting on a girl, and why wasn't said girl taking back her man from all these other girls? But most of all, what did this "gorgeous" guy look like? Sure, she only had eyes for Percy, but c'mon, a girl can look, right?

She crossed the room and pried her way to the window. That gorgeous guy, with the abs, and the sex eyes, and the god-like hair, and the toned muscles.

Was Percy Jackson. Her boyfriend. With Clary.

Her boyfriend. Annabeth's. And nobody else's.

She couldn't help the coursing of jealousy rushing through her as she slammed her books shut and angrily compiled her bag from her bedroom.

When she returned, there was 4 new ogling girls, not a ton, but enough to fill their 4-person living room. As she shoved her way through the crowd, she uttered a few choice words which caused a number of glares to be sent her way.

She stormed down the stairs and outside, but low and behold there were two other daring girls flirting with an uncomfortable looking Percy.

That was it. She had had enough. She pushed through the girls, grabbed Percy by his (incredibly sexy) shirt, and pulled him into a heated kiss, releasing all of her anger into it.

Percy pulled away after a minute with a flustered "Well hello there, Wise Girl."

She grabbed the hand of the smirking boy and dragged him to his mothers car.

They got in and he started driving, while Annabeth processed the comments made about him earlier.

Wow no wonder so many girls were fawning over him. He is pretty hot. I mean that black hair, and those intense green eyes, and no. Stop it, Annabeth.. don't...

"Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to explain?"

Before she had a chance to think (which shows how flustered she was, being incapable of thought), she blurted out "Do you have a 6-pack or an 8-pack? Or neither which is fine, I just figured, with being a warrior you'd be more fit and all but-"

When she started the question, Percy's eyes flew open and the car jerked forwards. At the end, he was smirking and slowly raised his shirt up just enough so that Annabeth could count to 6.

She turned forwards and let out a breath. An expectantly look from Percy made her explain herself.

"So, you were jealous?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Mm-hmm."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure, whatever you say. You're the smart one."

She crossed her arms in a huff and glared at the road ahead of them. Okay, maybe she was just a little jealous. But not that much. Really. Barely jealous.

They pulled into the theater when Percy says, "I'm sorry for calling you jealous."

"No, I was. I'm sorry for being stupid. It was a total overreaction, being jealous like that."

"It was." Percy agreed. And they continued on.

They got their concessions and as they were walking towards the theater Percy hears a series of remarks along the lines of, "Damn! That blonde chick really is a beauty." And "I'd tap that."

Annabeth seemed oblivious, but that didn't stop Percy from angrily scowling at the group of guys.

"Dont overreact, Mr. Jealous." Annabeth whispers in his ear.

He wasn't overreacting. He was staying calm. Duh.


End file.
